


Rock'n'Roll Suicide

by exeterlinden



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exeterlinden/pseuds/exeterlinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Dick, punk rocker and front man of the moderately succesful Hard Core Logo, shot himself on December 5th, 1995. On tape. Following director Bruce MacDonald's controversial decision to cut and release his movie documenting the last weeks of Dick's life, Rolling Stone offers you an in-depth look into the life of Joe Dick and Hard Core Logo...</p><p> <br/><i>A Rolling Stone article on Hard Core Logo.</i><br/><span class="small">Warning for people on dial-up: Image heavy</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock'n'Roll Suicide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/gifts).



> A huge thank you to the people who looked this over at some point in the proces: shayheyred, dinkit and malnpudl - and to sionnain for providing awesome beta and encouraging words \o/

[](http://s155.photobucket.com/albums/s314/exeterlinden/Hard%20Core%20Logo%20Article/?action=view&current=arollingstonecover.jpg) [](http://s155.photobucket.com/albums/s314/exeterlinden/Hard%20Core%20Logo%20Article/?action=view&current=pg1donejpeg.jpg) [](http://s155.photobucket.com/albums/s314/exeterlinden/Hard%20Core%20Logo%20Article/?action=view&current=pg2donejpg.jpg) [](http://s155.photobucket.com/albums/s314/exeterlinden/Hard%20Core%20Logo%20Article/?action=view&current=pg3donejpg.jpg) [](http://s155.photobucket.com/albums/s314/exeterlinden/Hard%20Core%20Logo%20Article/?action=view&current=pg4donejpg.jpg) [](http://s155.photobucket.com/albums/s314/exeterlinden/Hard%20Core%20Logo%20Article/?action=view&current=pg5donejpg.jpg) [](http://s155.photobucket.com/albums/s314/exeterlinden/Hard%20Core%20Logo%20Article/?action=view&current=pg6donejpg.jpg) [](http://s155.photobucket.com/albums/s314/exeterlinden/Hard%20Core%20Logo%20Article/?action=view&current=pg7donejpg.jpg) [](http://s155.photobucket.com/albums/s314/exeterlinden/Hard%20Core%20Logo%20Article/?action=view&current=pg8donejpg.jpg) [](http://s155.photobucket.com/albums/s314/exeterlinden/Hard%20Core%20Logo%20Article/?action=view&current=pg9donejpg.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> __   
>  Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except a whole lotta love for both the movie Hard Core Logo and the magazine Rolling Stone.   
> 


End file.
